


11 сентября

by Barsy_Snow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были идеальной парой. Они жили, они любили, они смеялись. Но он не умел летать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Они были идеальной парой. Так говорили друзья, так говорили родные. Если и существовали в этом мире люди, предназначенные друг другу, то это были Гарри и Луи. Порой им и самим начинало казаться, что быть такими счастливыми невозможно. Но они были. Они сами создавали свою идеальную сказку, вычерчивая ее на телах друг друга, читая в потемневших от страсти глазах, заботливо пересказывая раз за разом, чтобы убаюкать тревоги прошедшего дня. Они бережно выстраивали любовь по кирпичикам, оберегая поначалу хрупкую привязанность от суеты внешнего мира, пока она не окрепла и не расцвела во всей своей красе.   
  
Их жизнь была наполнена чередой маленьких традиций, как это всегда бывает у людей, проживших не один год бок о бок. Любовь имеет обыкновение обрастать этими крохотными мимолетными ритуалами, как юное деревце ярко-зеленой нежной листвой. Так, например, Луи всегда просыпался первым по утрам. Даже раньше, чем прозвенит его будильник. И долго лежал, разглядывая спящего Гарри. Сколько бы времени он ни проводил за этим занятием, ему всегда было мало, и следующим утром ситуация повторялась один в один. Он был готов целую вечность изучать каждую черточку любимого лица, такого расслабленного и умиротворенного в предрассветной дреме. Такого прекрасного, что сердце Луи снова и снова в волнении ускоряло ритм, словно он с каждым днем влюблялся заново.  
  
Еще одним извечным ритуалом был завтрак в постель для кудрявой спящей красавицы. Хоть на щеках Гарри каждый раз появлялся очаровательный румянец от смущения, и он мягко повторял, что делать этого вовсе не стоило, они оба знали, что в глубине души он вовсе не был против.  
  
Это утро не стало исключением, и, придержав ногой дверь, Луи с подносом в руках на цыпочках подошел к кровати, опуская ношу на прикроватную тумбочку и присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом любимого. Гарри спал, как всегда слегка приоткрыв рот. Его растрепанные кудряшки спадали на лоб, а особенно длинные пряди доставали даже до носа и немного колыхались от глубокого дыхания. Луи мимоходом отметил, что парню пора бы подстричься, и осторожно убрал пушистые локоны с лица.  
  
\- Гарри, солнышко уже светит в окошко и ждет твоей улыбки, - нежно пропел он, легонько дуя на кончик носа спящего любимого. Гарри поморщился и причмокнул губами, но не проснулся. Как всегда.  
  
Тогда Луи осторожно коснулся пальцами его лба и провел линию, очерчивая бровь и скулу и спускаясь к уголку губ. Наверное, Гарри было щекотно, потому что он завозился и уткнулся сонной мордашкой в подушку, невнятно что-то проворчав. Губы Луи сами собой растянулись в нежной улыбке, и он наклонился вперед и легонько чмокнул свое кудрявое чудо чуть повыше уха. Звук получился звонким, как и было задумано, и Гарри вздрогнул и приподнял голову.  
  
\- Завтрак готов, моя спящая красавица, - шутливо изобразил поклон Томмо, что в его положении на корточках было весьма не просто сделать.  
  
Недовольное выражение испарилось с заспанного лица, сменяясь теплой улыбкой, демонстрирующей неповторимые ямочки.  
  
\- Спасибо, мой бесстрашный принц, - чуть хрипловатым со сна голосом ответил Гарри, подключаясь к игре. – Вы так отважно сразились с кухонными монстрами, чтобы добыть для меня эту чудесную пищу богов… Луи, опять овсянка, да?  
  
\- Это полезно, - пожал плечами Томлинсон, рассмеявшись и усаживаясь вместе с подносом на кровать.  
  
\- Да уж, моя мама может быть спокойна, обо мне есть кому позаботиться, - протянул Гарри, тоже садясь, нежно взъерошив волосы Луи и на долю секунды прижимая ладонь к теплой щеке. И Томмо, словно кот, подается навстречу ласке, стараясь продлить приятное прикосновение. От этого жеста любимого у Гарри в животе пробуждаются бабочки. С Луи каждое утро, точно первое: дыхание замирает в груди от неожиданного тепла, заполняющего каждую клеточку, а к щекам приливает румянец. Они никогда не устанут от этого. Их маленькие традиции не обернутся рутиной. Их сердца не охладеют к таким простым радостям, как мимолетное касание.   
  
Они часто завтракают вот так: кормят друг друга овсянкой с одной ложки, иногда специально промахиваясь и пачкая нос и щеки. Только для того, чтобы потом аккуратно собрать еду поцелуями. Они никогда не торопятся, словно все время мира в их распоряжении. Но каким-то непостижимым образом всегда успевают собраться вовремя, чтобы не опоздать на работу.  
  
Луи всегда уходит первым, дожидаясь прощального поцелуя у порога. Гарри всегда подбегает, шлепая босыми ступнями по полу, и крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь всем телом. Губы Хаззы всегда горячие, и от него всегда пахнет мятной зубной пастой. Тот же вкус пасты всегда долго еще ощущается на языке после нежного чувственного поцелуя. И каждый день Гарри чувствует себя немного потерянным и одиноким, когда в их квартире тихо щелкает закрывшаяся за Луи дверь.  
  
  
***   
  
  
В полдевятого утра в зале ресторана « _Windows on the world_ » на 107 этаже Всемирного Торгового Центра, старшим менеджером которого и работал Луи, посетителей было не много, играла легкая ненавязчивая музыка и официанты лениво скользили между столами. В Нью-Йорке начинался очередной рабочий день, которому суждено было остаться в памяти миллионов людей, как день крупнейшего в истории террористического акта…  
  
В 8:46 на огромной скорости в северную сторону северной башни Всемирного Торгового Центра между 94 и 98 этажами врезался самолет. Мощная ударная волна прошла по зданию до самой земли и обратно. Звон падающей со столов посуды был перекрыт страшным грохотом. Люди от толчка попадали с ног, здание качнуло, и Луи на мгновение показалось, что оно сейчас обрушится. Но все стихло, остались лишь удивленные и испуганные возгласы. Сильно запахло дымом. Откуда-то снизу доносились странные звуки, громкий треск и приглушенные вопли.  
  
Луи вскочил на ноги и во всю мощь легких закричал:  
\- Внимание, не паникуйте! Успокойтесь и оставайтесь на своих местах. Я сейчас позвоню в службу спасения и выясню, что происходит.  
  
Его слова не произвели особенного впечатления на испуганных людей, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро и уверенно, пока паника не успела накрыть их и смести прочь все разумные мысли. Луи схватил за плечо растерянного младшего менеджера Стэна и встряхнул его:  
\- Стэн, соберись! Мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоил их. - На лице парня с секундным запозданием отразилось понимание, и он кивнул. - Отправь самых адекватных к лестницам и лифтам. Пусть выяснят, можно ли спуститься.  
  
Стэн снова кивнул, глядя на начальника расширенными от страха глазами, но решительно сжал губы. Луи хлопнул парнишку по плечу и поспешил к служебному телефону, висящему у выхода для персонала. Рука легла на прохладный пластик трубки, поднимая ее с рычага и поднося к уху. Тишина. Сердце пропустило удар. Луи быстро ощупал карманы в поисках своего сотового. Нет сигнала. Помощи и указаний ждать не от кого.  
  
Луи на секунду прикрыл глаза, вынуждая себя дышать глубже и ровнее. Сейчас он является самым старшим из присутствующего здесь персонала ресторана, а значит и решения принимать нужно будет ему. Луи обернулся лицом к залу и замер: из системы вентиляции под потолком просачивался черный дым. Значит, в здании пожар. Люди тоже заметили эти вползающие угольные струйки, и паника резко набрала обороты. Кто-то завизжал, один мужчина схватил стул и бросился к окну, чтобы высадить стекло. Луи рванул наперерез, отталкивая его в сторону и загораживая окно собой.  
  
\- Послушайте меня! – закричал он, поднимая вверх обе руки. – Нам всем нужно успокоиться и организованно покинуть здание! - Поскольку он оказался единственным, кто рискнул командовать, испуганные взгляды остановились на нем. – Судя по всему, несколькими этажами ниже начался пожар. Поэтому ни в коем случае не разбивайте окна! Приток воздуха только усилит пламя!  
  
\- Но нам нечем дышать! – раздался высокий женский голос.  
  
\- Возьмите салфетки, намочите их и закрывайте ими рот и нос. Пригнитесь к полу, - распорядился Луи, выискивая глазами Стэна. Тот уже спешил к нему, лавируя между столами и упавшими стульями. Дым быстро прибывал, и глаза начали слезиться. Тут и там раздавался тяжелый кашель.  
  
\- Стэн, что-нибудь удалось узнать? Мы можем спуститься? – быстро спросил Луи, едва бледный парень оказался рядом.  
  
Стэн замотал головой:  
\- Н-нет. Там дым валит прямо из шахты лифта. И по лестничным пролетам. Луи, т-там внизу огонь… - Губы у Стэнли дрожали, как и он сам. В зале уже висела дымка, сквозь которую трудно было разглядеть дальние углы.  
  
\- Ладно, - сквозь зубы разочарованно прошипел Луи. – Внимание, - снова обратился он к окружающим. – У кого есть сотовые телефоны, набирайте службу спасения. Остальные берите скатерти, мочите их и попробуйте заткнуть щели под дверями и вентиляцию…  
  
Стэн дернул Луи за рукав рубашки и прошептал:  
\- Здесь слишком много воздуховодов. Это не сработает.  
  
Луи согласно кивнул и тихо ответил:  
\- Зато у них останется меньше времени на мысли и панику.  
  
Дым прибывал катастрофически быстро, и спустя пятнадцать минут дышать стало нечем. Луи не заметил, когда люди один за другим начали терять сознание, но когда ощутил, что сидящий рядом Стэн начал тяжело наваливаться на его плечо, понял, что дело - дрянь.  
  
\- Разбейте окна, - попытался крикнуть он, но только закашлялся в мокрый платок сильнее. Вряд ли кто-нибудь услышал его. Тогда он сам ползком отправился к ближайшему узкому и высокому окну, подтаскивая за собой стул.   
  
Стекло разлетелось осколками после четвертой попытки, и относительно свежий и холодный воздух рванул в помещение, возвращая сознанию ясность. От прошедшего по залу дуновения люди зашевелились, стараясь подползти ближе.  
  
Но к свежему воздуху устремился и огонь, точно верный пес на свист любимого хозяина. Из-под двери полыхнуло, окрасив стены красными бликами, и в ту же секунду весь дверной проем оказался объят пламенем. Раздались крики, в лицо ударило жаром. Луи вжался спиной в стену рядом с окном, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в лицо своей смерти.  
  
Именно в тот момент мимо него пролетел первый человек, выпрыгивая в окно с высоты 107 этажей. Это было абсолютным безумием, но за первым последовали другие. Еще два человека, мужчина и женщина, разбили стекло и под жуткие крики и плач вышли друг за другом. Луи приморозило к месту от абсолютной ненормальности происходящего. Реальность походила на затянувшийся кошмар. Стэн тоже с трудом поднялся на ноги и побрел к оконному проему.  
  
\- Нет, - прохрипел Луи, пытаясь поймать его рукав. – Зачем?  
  
Стэн поднял на начальника и друга пустые глаза:  
\- Так меня хотя бы опознают.  
  
И с этой фразой, произнесенной неживым безэмоциональным голосом, на Луи, наконец, накатило осознание, что это конец. Они заперты в ловушке из огня и дыма, и помощь уже не успеет вовремя, потому что через пару минут все оставшиеся здесь сгорят заживо. Если бы Луи смог заплакать, он непременно сделал бы это сейчас, выпуская на волю собственные страх и отчаяние, но ему не было доступно даже это маленькое облегчение.  
  
Неужели вот так все и закончится? Его жизнь? Его маленькая сказка? Его идеальная любовь? И он никогда больше не увидит любимых зеленых глаз и очаровательных кудряшек, а Гарри никогда больше не дотронется до него. Не прикоснется к щеке, не поцелует горячими губами, оставляя привкус зубной пасты. Не будет больше завтраков в постель и отгулов, вымоленных у начальства ради ухода за приболевшим любимым. Не будет длинных вечеров в обнимку и страстных стонов по ночам. Не будет воскресных прогулок по парку. Не будет мимолетных ритуалов, из которых складывалась уютная вселенная только для двоих…  
  
Стэн пошатнулся и молча стиснул на мгновение запястье застывшего Томлинсона, прежде чем встать на подоконник и шагнуть в пустоту. Луи бросился вперед, вцепляясь в раму и не замечая, как оставшиеся осколки впиваются в ладони. Рев пламени за спиной заглушал все остальные звуки. Жар опалял кожу, и казалось, что рубашка вот-вот вспыхнет факелом. Сгорать заживо мучительно больно, а смерть от удара будет мгновенной.  
  
 _Так меня хотя бы опознают_.  
  
\- Прости, что у нашей сказки не будет счастливого конца, Хаз. Прости меня, - прошептал Луи, зажмуриваясь.  
  
Всего два шага для разбега. Всего один прыжок.  
  
Они были идеальной парой. Они жили, они любили, они смеялись. Но он не умел летать.


	2. Десять лет спустя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, что человек не исчезает, пока остаются те, кто его помнит. Тогда ты не исчезнешь никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Гарри

Я прихожу сюда одиннадцатого числа каждого месяца и долго гуляю. Прошло уже десять лет, а я все никак не могу отделаться от картинки, преследующей меня, стоит только закрыть глаза. Я словно наяву вижу под закрытыми веками, как крохотная фигурка срывается вниз. И падает, падает, падает… Его волосы ореолом окружают голову, рубашка надувается от встречного ветра. Что ты чувствовал, любимый? О чем думал в те мгновения, пока земля неслась тебе навстречу? Я никогда не услышу ответа, но продолжаю задавать свои вопросы в пустоту. Где ты теперь? Видишь ли меня? Знаешь ли, что я не забыл? Что я никогда не забуду?  
  
Я не смогу забыть ту заботу, которой ты окружал меня каждую секунду нашей сказки. То тепло, что дарили твои руки, твою улыбку и смех, наши долгие объятия перед сном. Как можно забыть самые счастливые моменты своей жизни? Я ими живу, до сих пор. Я продолжаю жить тобой.  
  
Говорят, что человек не исчезает, пока остаются те, кто его помнит. Тогда ты не исчезнешь никогда. Потому что я увековечил тебя в своих песнях. Ты всегда говорил мне, что я красиво пою, но я никогда не верил. Это так странно, тебе нужно было умереть, чтобы я смог поверить в свой голос, чтобы я захотел нести свои песни в наш жестокий мир. Я захотел сделать его хоть чуточку добрее, хоть капельку красивее. Захотел рассказать людям о нас и нашей любви, о тебе. Ты говорил мне никогда не сомневаться и идти к своей цели несмотря ни на что, но я не понимал твоих слов, пока не потерял тебя. Наверное, у меня просто не было раньше нужной цели. Не было этого жгучего желания кричать так, чтобы меня услышали. Мне не о чем было кричать. Я не умел кричать от боли. В твоих руках, оберегавших меня от любых невзгод, я только мурлыкал от удовольствия, как маленький котенок.  
  
Да, мне пришлось измениться. Наверное, в моем возрасте уже глупо думать, что у меня еще есть шанс повзрослеть, в конце концов, я давно не подросток, но оказалось, что зрелость меряется не годами. Она измеряется событиями, что нам довелось пережить. Можно и до старости оставаться наивным ребенком, верящим в чудеса. И я бы хотел. Но у меня не получилось. Вместо этого мне пришлось стать жестче и сильнее. А иначе я бы сломался.  
  
Знаешь, что помогло мне продолжить жить? Мысль о том, что если я уйду, то не останется никого, чтобы помнить нашу историю. И я решил оставить нас в мыслях других людей. Пусть они поют о нашей идеальной любви, когда я уже не смогу…  
  
Видел бы ты, как я стою на сцене с микрофоном в руках под светом софитов, а передо мной тысячи лиц, тысячи блестящих глаз, ловящих каждое мое движение, каждый взмах ресниц, каждую улыбку. Они поют со мной, для меня и для тебя, хотя никогда тебя не знали. И меня уносит волной той энергии, того экстаза, что прошивает мое тело насквозь. Мое сердце колотится так же быстро, как это было тогда, когда я заглядывал в твои глаза. Это невероятно, Луи, но в эти мгновения боль отступает. Она скрывается в крохотном уголочке сознания, уступая место ликованию. У меня получилось, кто-нибудь споет о нас, когда меня тоже не станет. Моя радость горчит на языке, но я все еще могу радоваться.  
  
Мне говорили, что я ангел. Но правда в том, что ангелом стал ты. Я верю, ты направляешь меня оттуда, где бы ты ни был сейчас. Ты даришь мне силы каждый раз, касаясь моего сердца, когда я нерешительно замираю у края сцены, в волнении теребя кулон на шее. Никто не знает, чья фотография скрыта под серебряной крышечкой, хотя многие догадываются. Я каждый раз провожу пальцем по строчкам, выгравированным на обратной стороне, и ощущаю родное тепло в груди. Иногда мне даже кажется, что я чувствую твой запах.  
  
Мне говорили, что я вдохновляю людей. Мне нравится быть нужным. Хочется верить, что я остался здесь не напрасно. Что я не просто так заставляю себя подниматься с кровати по утрам. Теперь никто не будит меня поцелуем в ухо и не приносит завтраки в постель, никто не убирает непослушные кудряшки с моего лба. Но они пишут мне письма и рассказывают свои печали и радости, доверяют мне свои секреты. Они спрашивают, как прошел мой день и желают удачи, и это помогает. Но даже тысячи людей не смогут заменить мне одной твоей улыбки.   
  
Мне говорили, что я спасаю жизни. Может быть, так оно и есть. Я рад, если действительно уберег чью-то жизнь от трагедии, разрушившей мою собственную. Как жаль, что никто не смог спасти нас.  
  
Сейчас у меня есть слава и деньги, но они не смогут купить мне покой. Я никогда не создам семью, потому что единственным, для кого хватило места в моем истерзанном сердце, всегда будешь только ты. И, пожалуй, музыка. Когда меня спрашивают, как мне удалось добиться успеха, я отвечаю, что следовал за мечтой. Только они никогда не уточняют, за какой. Моя мечта, Луи, это подарить крылья нашей любви, чтобы она могла облететь всю планету. Пусть ты не умел летать, но она сможет.


End file.
